


Juste un Avant-Goût

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will is hospitalized after his "mild" seizure and his encounter in the snow with Gideon, Alana isn't the only one who comes by to hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste un Avant-Goût

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to the prompt "Hannibal and Will's first kiss" via ask on Tumblr. Enjoy and feel free to leave some feedback!

He was dreaming again. He knew he was.

One moment, he opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in the snow with what was Gideon or Hobbs or thin air or God knew what he really shot. The hospital room was bright, far too bright, and Alana sat quietly beside him in a chair, grasping his hand tightly as if her fingers were thin, delicate lifelines with which Will could desperately cling to reality. It had worked thus far, but Will was not so lucky as to stay conscious for longer than that brief moment.

His eyelids grew heavy within seconds of lifting and he blinked only for a moment. When they opened again, the room was very dark. Alana no longer clung to his hand. She looked at a silver watch on her thin wrist and sighed before begrudgingly getting to her feet and picking her handbag up from the floor. She cast Will a concerned look and Will tried to stop her, tried to cry out her name but he couldn’t force the air in his lungs to do anything but ease out through his nose. In, out, in, out.

Her heels clicked lightly as she walked across the tile and finally out the door, and it was eerily like the ticking of the clock on the wall, eerily in time and equally as unnerving to Will. The clicks slowed and faded, trickling into an almost nothingness and the clock on the wall stopped ticking. 

Just before the clicks of Alana’s heels could dissolve into complete silence, they grew louder again. The time between each click was longer and the noise seemed cautious, though it had blended from a click to a clop. 

Will knew who had come to see him before it appeared around the corner, blackened feathers rustling in an invisible wind. The raven-feathered stag bowed its head and entered the room, its wide antlers fitting through the door frame with an ease that could only be dreamlike. It locked its cold eyes on Will’s, keeping his gaze captured as if it were a knife pinning his paper-thin sanity to the wall. 

It stood frozen for a moment, and water began to drip from the vents. It slid down the window pane and pooled in the floor. It flooded from the hallway until the water in the room was ankle deep on the beast, and only then did it move forward with minute splashes and muffled clops. It advanced until it stood where Alana had previously been sitting, staring down its snout at Will. It leaned in close and he could feel its breath on his face just as the window shattered and water flooded in from outside and the open door. The stag stood unmoving, and with its eyes fixed on Will he found that he neither had the willpower nor care to move, regardless of the flood.

~~~

Dr. Lecter left his lips pressed to Will’s forehead for a moment, savoring the heat and fevered sweetness of his affliction, and the very different heat and sweetness that came with being so close to his favorite marionette. 

He finally straightened himself and pulled Alana’s now-empty chair closer to the bed before sitting in it. He reached out and grasped Will’s hand firmly, taking his rightful place, not as a thin lifeline as Alana had been but as a true anchor. With the other, he brushed some stray curls from Will’s damp forehead with an ease and gentleness not unlike that of dark feathers.


End file.
